1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a processing apparatus, such as a multifunction peripheral, a method of controlling the processing apparatus, and a storage medium storing a program for implementing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional image forming apparatus, such as a multifunction peripheral, the initial values of initial settings information, including a language setting, a sheet setting, and a prioritized operation mode setting, are set in advance. In general, when a user desires to change the initial settings after purchasing the apparatus, the user operates a user interface (UI) screen displayed e.g. on a display panel of the image forming apparatus, to thereby change the initial settings.
However, in order to change the initial settings, it is required to follow a menu hierarchy via the UI screen, and hence the user cannot dispense with troublesome operations. Further, in order for a retailer or the like person to change the initial settings as a user desires upon purchase of the image forming apparatus, it is required to unpack the apparatus from a shipping carton and turns on the power of the apparatus.
To eliminate this inconvenience, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2007-152711, for example, proposes a technique in which information is supplied to an apparatus packaged in a shipping carton, without unpacking the same, and the information is notified to a user when the power of the apparatus is turned on after unpacking of the apparatus.
However, in the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2007-152711, since the information is notified to the user after the apparatus is unpacked and has its power turned on, the user has to carry out a configuration operation based on the notified information, and therefore the user still cannot dispense with troublesome operations.